Easy Fare
|location = Express Car Service, along Cisco Street in Hove Beach, Broker |reward = $100 Pay n' Spray |fail = Wasted Busted Jermaine dies Roman's Taxi destroyed Abandoning Jermaine Roman's Taxi is flipped over |unlocks = Bull in a China Shop Jamaican Heat |unlockedby = Bleed Out First Date |todo = Get in Roman's car. Drive to Rotterdam Hill and meet Roman's customer. Take Jermaine to Masterson St. Lose your wanted level. You have lost your wanted level, take Jermaine to Gibson Street. }} Easy Fare is a mission in Grand Theft Auto IV given to Niko Bellic by his cousin Roman Bellic to taxi a regular customer, Jermaine Andrews. This Mission introduces Wanted Levels, and opens Vlad Glebov's mission strand. Plot and Walkthrough Opening scene Niko enters Roman's cab depot, where Vlad and Mallorie Bardas are talking. Vlad and Niko exchange some unpleasant words when Vlad tells Niko to get him a cup of coffee. Roman walks in to interrupt the scene, and Vlad suggests he and Niko do him a few favors to pay off his debts. After Vlad leaves, Roman asks Niko to pick up a regular customer, Jermaine Andrews. Driving Jermaine ; Get in Roman's car. :Marker: Roman's Taxi ; Drive to Rotterdam Hill and meet Roman's customer. :Waypoint: Apartment along Mohawk Avenue in Rotterdam Hill, Broker Get in Roman's Taxi and follow the GPS to Rotterdam Hill in BOABO to pick up Jermaine. ; Take Jermaine to Masterson St. :Waypoint: Garage off Masterson Street in Hove Beach, Broker He asks Niko to take him to Masterson Street in Hove Beach. During the drive, Jermaine will explain that there's a shipment of stolen auto parts in the lockup that he intends to resell; he just needs Niko's help in transporting them. At the lockup, the first sign that something is amiss is that the door is open. Jermaine thinks the cops are on to him, and seemingly on cue two Police Cruisers roll up the street, sirens wailing. Jermaine panics and yells for Niko to get him out of there. ; Lose your wanted level. Niko receives a two-star wanted level for this incident, and must evade the police. The two options are to either out-run the wanted radius, or to use a Pay 'n' Spray (provided the Police don't witness the vehicle entering). The nearest Pay 'n' Spray is in Broker, just south of Outlook Park. ; You have lost your wanted level, take Jermaine to Gibson Street. :Wayopint: Pay 'n' Spray along Gibson Street in Outlook, Broker Once the police are no longer in pursuit, make the way to the GPS destination on Gibson Street, Native Engines, which also houses a Pay 'n' Spray. Drop off Jermaine, and try out the Pay 'n' Spray for free the first time. After completion of the mission, Vlad will call Niko asking that he work for him, as Roman owes him money, unlocking the mission "Bull in a China Shop". Roman will also call Niko, offering him some work as a taxi driver. Later, Roman will call Niko again, informing that he is making prank calls to the police with a new friend; the call does not unlock anything. Transcript Video Walkthrough Trivia * If one were to get a 6 star wanted level before getting to the lockup, it will be reduced to 4 stars after the cutscene. * When the player receives the wanted level for going to Jermaine's lock up, they are given a tutorial for the wanted level system, this will remain unchanged even if the player has already seen the tutorial prior to this mission. * Jermaine's outfit will always consist of a hooded jacket and pants but the colors will always be randomized. * Abandoning Roman's car will cause Niko to fail the mission, and the game will say that Jermaine had been abandoned, even when Jermaine had not been picked up yet. Navigation }} de:Easy Fare es:Easy Fare pt:Easy Fare fr:Easy Fare nl:Easy Fare pl:Easy Fare ru:Easy Fare Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:GTA IV Category:Missions